


I Am Alpha

by DuVarg



Series: After Thoughts [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuVarg/pseuds/DuVarg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alpha Male" <br/>Kaldur's thoughts after the end of the ep</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Alpha

I Am Alpha

Alpha-(especially of animals) having the highest rank of its gender in a dominance hierarchy: the alpha male.

The voted alpha

The highest of rank

The post of power

Why me?

The clone boy was unfit and cared not

The martin girl could not order others

The running boy could not plan

The archer was not truthful

But why not the bird?

He was fit and cared

He could order others

He could plan

He was truthful

But he was too young

But he was too quiet

But he was too humorous

But why me?

Why me?

Why the fish boy from under the sea?

"All in favor?"

Why am I still the alpha?

Because I take command

Because I am the leader

Because I am Aqualad

Because I am Kaldur

Because I am the alpha


End file.
